NOTICE ME, SENPAI!
by Aeflytte
Summary: "TAIGA-KUN! AYO PULANG KE JEPANG!" Kagami semakin tidak mengerti tingkah tetangganya yang kadang absurd ini. "Jepang? Mengapa mendadak?" "Aku rindu kouhaikuu..." Mendadak, Kagami ingin punya senpai seperti Nijimura.


**Happy (late) Birthday to our lovely Senpai!**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Nijimura Shuuzo!**

**Nijimura Shuuzo x Kiseki no Sedai Kagami Taiga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=**

**NOTICE ME, SENPAI!**

**=**

"Nijimura-_san_, aku ingin kau meluangkan waktumu untuk melihat _review_ yang kulakukan atas film yang barusan aku tonton. Aku ingin kau mengirim video balasan secepatnya."

Satu pesan masuk dari kontak bernama "Akashi Seijuro" muncul di ponsel milik Nijimura, seorang mahasiswa jurusan industri perfilman di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Amerika. Pemuda dengan surai sehitam langit malam itu tersenyum tipis melihat pesan itu. Akashi Seijuro atau yang biasa dia panggil Akashi adalah adik kelasnya ketika masih berada di SMP. Wakil kapten tim basket kala dirinya masih menjabat sebagai kapten, membuat dia memang memiliki relasi yang lebih dengan Akashi dibandingkan dengan adik kelas yang lain.

"Ada apa, Nijimura-_san_?" Pemuda bersurai kemerahan yang mengingatkannya dengan seorang adik kelas yang menjabat sebagai _power forward_ menggantikan dirinya itu bertanya.

"Hm, tidak, Taiga-_kun_," Nijimura memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya, "hanya pesan dari adik kelasku saat SMP."

Kagami Taiga, Nijimura bertemu dengannya karena tidak sengaja mereka bertetangga di Amerika, dan kebetulan juga seorang yang menyukai basket, bahkan gila basket. Mereka sering melakukan _streetball_ bersama anak-anak lain di kompleks. Meski Nijimura sudah berhenti bermain dalam pertandingan formal maupun masuk ke dalam tim, namun kegemaran akan basket tetap melekat. Apalagi ketika seseorang yang baru pindah dari Jepang dan memiliki kegemaran yang sama, itu membuat Nijimura sedikit banyak merasa senang.

"Uwoh, sepertinya kau sangat baik dengan _kouhai_-mu itu."

"Tidak juga sih," Nijimura mengangkat bahu, "mereka tipe _kouhai_ yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Maksudku, siapa yang bisa mengabaikan orang-orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa? Memangnya kau bisa mengabaikan seseorang yang bisa menembak terus-menerus tanpa meleset ke dalam ring dari jarak jauh? Atau seseorang yang dapat mencetak bola dengan gaya menembak seperti apa pun, meski aneh dan mustahil? Atau pemain yang hawa keberadaannya sebelas-dua belas seperti hantu? Aku bahkan dengar kalau mereka memiliki julukan--"

"_Kiseki no Sedai._" Kagami memotong pembicaraannya.

"Ya, itu kau tahu."

"Woi _senpai_! Jadi, kau sungguh senpai mereka?" Kagami mendadak antusias, "maksudmu _Kiseki no Sedai _yang itu? Pantas saja kalau kemampuanmu sehebat itu! Aku bahkan sempat kaget ketika tahu kau tidak terikat dalam tim apa pun!"

Nijimura mengerti mengapa pemuda berbadan besar yang satu ini mendadak menjadi antusias. Nijimura tahu kalau Kagami termasuk ke dalam tim _Vorpal Sword_, yang beberapa bulan lalu mengalahkan tim _streetball_ legendaris _Jabberwock_. Hanya saja, Nijimura tidak pernah cerita kalau dia adalah kakak kelas mereka di SMP. Tidak penting, toh tidak akan ada yang peduli.

"Jadi, apa pesan dari salah satu _kouhai_-mu itu tidak benar-benar penting? _Streetball_ bisa ditunda lain kali sebenarnya."

Nijimura menggeleng, "Hanya video _review_ film biasa. Aku bisa menontonnya nanti."

Kagami mengangguk. Mereka lalu menuju keaoangan basket di dekat sana, di mana orang-orang berbadan tinggi telah menunggu untuk bermain _streetball_ bersama.

**=**

**NOTICE ME, SENPAI!**

**=**

Sepulang bermain basket dan membersihkan diri, Nijimura Shuuzo menyalakan laptop miliknya. Dengan handuk masih tersampir dia atas rambut yang masih basah, Nijimura menyenandungkan lagu yang ia buat untuk tim basket SMP-nya, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, waktu itu hingga sekarang, Nijimura tidak pernah membiarkan lagu itu didengar orang lain. Jujur saja Nijimura malu mengakuinya, tapi dia benar-benar merasa tidak keren kalau orang-orang tahu dia bahkan membuat sebuah lagu saking terinspirasinya terhadap adik-adik kelasnya.

Iya, Nijimura terinspirasi hingga tidak sadar bait-bait penuh semangat itu tercipta.

Nijimura memasang headphone di kepalanya sebelum membuka email, dahinya mengkerut kala membaca judul video yang Akashi kirim.

"Notice Me, Senpai? Memangnya ada ya, film dengan judul seperti itu? Film Jepang mungkin."

Ketika mendengar lagu yang mengalun sebagai pembuka video, Nijimura amat terkejut.

**=**

**NOTICE ME, SENPAI!**

**=**

_"Hai, Nijimura-san."_

Akashi yang paling awal muncul di video. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit, tersenyum tipis. Ia memakai jaket putih dengan gaji biru muda dan lambang bertuliskan "RAKUZAN" di dada sebelah kanan. Di belakangnya, terdapat ring basket yang rasanya familiar.

Lalu terdengar suara berisik disertai dengungan yang menyakitkan telinga, bahkan gambar di layar pun bergoyang-goyang.

_"Aominecchi jangan mendorongku-ssu!"__"Jangan ribut, Akashi sudah mulai nanodayo."_

Akashi menatap tajam ke arah depan, membuat Nijimura tidak bisa menahan kekehan gelinya. Kouhai yang satu itu memang tidak bisa menghilangkan aura-aura menyeramkan miliknya.

Terlihat Akashi menghela napas. Dia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Seketika, muncul lima kepala lain dari berbagai arah, lengkap dengan confetti yang ditebarkan ke arah kamera. Kertas-kertas beragam warna bertaburan, Kise dan Kuroko memakai topi pesta, Murasakibara membawa kue dengan lilin berbentuk angka satu dan sembilan. Nijimura lihat pemuda besar itu berkata sambil mengunyah sesuatu, pas sekali dengan kue yang sudah tak utuh, sepertinya Murasakibara memakan satu potong dari sana.

_"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, NIJIMURA SENPAI!"_

"Ah, astaga," Nijimura tak bisa menahan senyum. Jujur saja dia terkejut, amat terkejut malah. Bukannya Nijimura tidak ingat hari lahirnya sendiri, bahkan tadi teman-teman main streetballnya sengaja berkomplot untuk menimpuk pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan bola basket sepanjang pertandingan. Lalu di akhir, dia disuruh mentraktir mereka burger di toko langganan, pemerasan memang. Tapi entah mengapa yang satu ini terasa spesial. Bila di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Nijimura hanya mendapat sebatas ucapan selamat ulang tahun atas nama tim inti basket Teiko, kini ia mendapat video dengan resolusi jernih.

_"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Nijimuracchi Senpai!"_ Lima kepala mundur, menyisakan seorang dengan rambut pirang dan bulu mata lentik mengenakan jaket biru tua bertuliskan "KAIJOU". Nijimura mengernyit mendengar tambahan aneh di belakang namanya, lupa kalau Kise memang suka menambahkan sufiks -cchi pada orang yang ia hormati.

_"Nijimuracchi-senpai sudah berkuliah ya? Kata Akashicchi kau kuliah di bidang perindustrian film? Wah itu hebat-ssu! Apa Nijimuracchi senpai masih bermain basket? Aku tiba-tiba ingin bermain dengan senpai! Senpai pasti hebat sekali, Akashicchi bahkan sering membawa-bawa nama senpai untuk membandingkan kami! Huft! Itu menyebalkan sih, tapi Akashicchi memang benar. Jadi, kalau senpai pulang, ayo main bersama kami! Aku akan memberikan album fotoku yang terbaru untuk senpai! Gratis-ssu!"_

Mau tidak mau, Nijimura terkekeh geli. Meski ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan kouhai berambut pirang itu, bukan berarti Nijimura tidak menghargainya. Namanya Kise Ryouta, siswa berbakat yang perkembangannya amat pesat. Bahkan, dalam beberapa bulan, ia berhasil menggantikan posisi Shougo Haizaki sebagai pemain starter. Di samping itu, Nijimura mengenalnya sebagai sosok berisik, hampir setiap hari ribut dengan Aomine dan kekanakan. Namun, melihat Kise berbicara dengan senyum lebar seperti itu membuat hati Nijimura hangat.

_"Minggir oy, minggir, sekarang giliranku!"__"Sebentar-ssu!"_

Kise didorong kasar oleh seseorang yang Nijimura tebak adalah rekan yang paling sering ribut dengannya. Tebakan Nijimura benar. Pemuda berkulit gelap dengan rambut sebiru langit malam dan memakai jaket hitam bertuliskan "TŌŌ GAKUEN" dengan lengan digulung hingga siku itu kini menghias layar.

_"Yo senpai!"_

Nijimura terkekeh, refleks menjawab, "Yo, Aomine!"

_"Selamat ulang tahun, senpai. Meski Akashi bilang kau tidak lagi ikut dalam tim mana pun, kuharap kemampuan senpai masih mengerikan seperti dulu." Aomine menggaruk rambutnya. _

Nijimura terkekeh, "Kaulah yang mengerikan, dasar bodoh."

_"Yaah... Intinya kalau senpai pulang, ayo main basket. Walau senpai tidak ikut tim mana pun, aku tidak akan mengalah. Karena... yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku saja, itu tidak akan berubah."_

Setelahnya, Aomine langsung kabur dari layar. Terdengar seruan Kise, _"Hah, sudah segitu saja Aominecchi? Dasar payah-ssu!"_

Nijimura terkekeh. Meski mereka berbeda-beda sekolah, dirinya lega adik-adik kelasnya masih akur seperti dulu.

_"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Senpai-nanodayo."_

Kali ini yang mundur adakah pemuda berambut hijau dengan jaket oranye bertuliskan "SHUTOKU". Tsundere megane yang sangat ahli menembak bola dari tengah lapangan. Seperti biasa, dia membawa barang aneh di tangannya, yang kali ini adalah sisir rambut berwarna pink.

_"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa-nodayo. Tapi karena zodiak senpai sama denganku, yaitu cancer, sebaiknya senpai tidak lupa membawa lucky itemnya hari ini, yaitu sisir rambut. Oha-asa mengatakan kalau cancer berada di tingkat keberuntungan yang tinggi, meski bukan tertinggi. Otanjoubi Omedetou, senpai. Kurasa itu saja."_

Nijimura tertawa. Kouhai yang satu ini memang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Mempercayai ramalan zodiak bahkan belum hilang dari kebiasaan itu. Tapi tidak masalah, Nijimura tetap mengakui kalau Midorima hebat.

_"Mmm... Otanjoubi Omedetou, Niji-chin senpai. Kuenya enak, aku makan, ya, Senpai."_

Nijimura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik kelas dengan badan super besar namun mental kekanakan itu. Meski super pemalas dan terlihat tidak niat, Nijimura tahu kalau Murasakibara tulus mengatakan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Maka dari itu, Nijimura sama sekali tidak masalah kalau Murasakibara hanya mengatakan kalimat itu.

_"Doumo, Nijimura-senpai."_

Pemuda bersurai biru langit dengan ekspresi datar itu tiba-tiba muncul di layar, membuat Nijimura berjengit kaget. Bahkan hawa keberadaannya menghilang di dalam digital! Kuroko memang ajaib.

_"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Nijimura-senpai. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu. Aku mengingat pengalaman kita semua di Teiko, dan aku ingin melakukannya sekali lagi. Kuharap kita bisa bermain basket bersama lagi, Senpai."_

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain keenam bayangan tim inti basket Teiko, yang irit bicara tapi tidak pernah mencoba menutup apa pun dalam perkataannya. Meski ekspresi anak itu selalu sedatar tembok, tapi Nijimura tahu kalau Kuroko adalah anak yang baik.

Di layar, terlihat Kuroko mengangguk pada seseorang. Bocah bersurai biru muda itu undur diri dengan membungkuk sedikit, lalu mundur. Kemudian, muncul anak berambut merah dengan iris serupa.

_"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Nijimura-san."_

Nijimura tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum melihat senyum tulus yang _kouhai_nya sunggingkan. Sungguh, melihat senyum Akashi adalah hal yang berbeda. Disamping karena bocah yang satu itu memang punya aura yang sedikit menyeramkan disertai tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi, Akashi tidak memiliki selera humor yang begitu baik. Amat jarang melihat dia tersenyum lebar, bahkan terbahak adalah hal yang tidak berani Nijimura impikan terhadap Akashi. Nijimura tidak bisa membayangkan Akashi terbahak-bahak seperti Aomine yang sedang tertawa, itu sangat aneh dan tidak cocok.

_"Kau pasti mempertanyakan judul video ini. Sepenuhnya adalah ide Ryouta, dia habis menonton drama dengan judul yang sama hingga menangis tersedu. Lalu merengek memberi judul video ini seperti itu."_

Terdengar suara protes dari orang yang dibicarakan.

_"Mou! Akashicchi hidoii-ssu yo!"_

_"Lalu ide ini datang dari Tetsuya, yang paling bersemangat adalah Daiki dan Shintaro, tapi tentu saja mereka tidak alam mengakuinya. Yang memilih kue adalah Atsushi, meski dia sendiri yang akhirnya memakan kue itu hingga habis. Ah, bahkan Daiki sedang marah-marah karena tidak kebagian kue yang kami beli dengan iuran."_

Terkekeh kecil. Membuat Nijimura menggebrakkan meja histeris, "AKASHI TERTAWA! DEMI BOLA BASKET YANG BELUM BERWARNA HIJAU!"

_"Aku hanya ingin bilang, semua baik-baik saja seperti dulu, ketika kau lulus dan meninggalkan Jepang. Kami memang sempat berseteru di tahun pertama SMA, tapi semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Kami senang kalau kau bahagia di sana, demi kesembuhan ayahmu juga. Tapi nanti jika suatu saat kau pulang kemari, kami akan sangat senang kalau kau mau bermain bersama kami lagi."_

Mendadak, enam kepala berkumpul.

_"Senpai, kami menunggumu pulang!"_

Rasanya Nijimura ingin terbang ke Jepang saat itu juga.

**=**

**NOTICE ME, SENPAI!**

**=**

"Sialan kalian, aku ingin pulang ke Jepang!" Nijimura menepuk dahinya keras, tapi pemuda bersurai hitam itu menampilkan senyum tulus ke arah kamera, seakan menatap yang menontonnya.

"Kise, tepati janjimu memberi majalah fotomu gratis, kalau bisa yang banyak agar bisa sekalian kujual di sini, banyak gadis yang mengidolakanmu, tahu! Aku bisa mendadak kaya dan pulang ke Jepang, hehehe, bercanda. Aomine, enak saja meremehkanku seperti itu, bodoh! Meski kau disebut _power forwardnya Kiseki no Sedai,_ aku ini tetap senpai kalian, jadi jangan sekali-kali meremehkanku, sialan. Midorima, kau ini masih saja kaku seperti dulu. Tentu saja aku akan mau bertanding basket denganmu, tapi sungguhan jangan menantang adu three point, aku akan menghajarmu, sumpah! Lalu Murasakibara, aku tidak akan protes dengan kebiasaan makanmu asal kau tetap rajin latihan. Memangnya kau mau obesitas di masa muda, hah? Dan Kuroko, aku benar-benar kagum pada jalan yang kau pilih. Hei, kalian semua pernah dikalahkan Kuroko, 'kan? Itu memalukan! Hahahaha! Kalau besok kita bertanding basket, aku mau Kuroko masuk di timku! Apa? Tidak ada penolakan!"

Nijimura masih menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Yang terakhir Akashi. Aku tahu kau memang hebat dalam segala aspek. Bahkan aku pun dengan senang hati akan memilihmu sebagai kapten sedari awal. Yah, meski kau memang sedikit galak--ini kata Aomine dan Kise ketika latihan dulu--tapi kau mempedulikan semua anggotamu. Kau luar biasa, Akashi. Aku mengandalkanmu untuk tetap menyatukan kalian, oke?"

Nijimura mengusap sudut matanya yang terasa memanas,

"Aaaaaah, TEME! Sialan! Kalian membuatku sangat ingin terbang ke Jepang sekarang juga! Sialan, tapi terima kasih atas video itu, aku akan memamerkannya ke teman-teman kalau aku adalah _senpai_ baik yang dirindukan _kouhai_-nya! Hahahahahah!"

. 

**.**

**=END=**

**=**

**NOTICE ME, SENPAI!**

**=**

.

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Nijimura-kun!**

**Bang Niji itu emang senpai-able! Aku suka banget pas Nijimura nepukin kepala Aomine sambil nyuruh Aomine menikmati kemenangan Teiko! Terus juga pas dia nyerahin jabatan kapten ke Akashi! Yatuhan, udah baek, berbakti ama ortu, peduli adek kelas, ganteng pula! kurang apa coba? Aaaaaa, sisain satu senpai kayak Nijimura, plis! Mau gue gebet /ga**

**Pokoknya happy Birthday senpai! Selalu jadi senpai yang baik buat Kiseki no Sedai, ya!**

**Kiseki no Sedai sayang Nijimura! **

.

**=OMAKE=**

Telepon di rumah Kagami Taiga berbunyi berulang kali.

"Halo--"

"_TAIGA-KUN!! AYO PULANG KE JEPANG_!!"

Kagami semakin tidak mengerti tingkah tetangganya yang kadang absurd ini.

"Jepang? Mengapa mendadak?"

"_Aku rindu kouhaikuu..._"

Mendadak, Kagami ingin punya senpai seperti Nijimura.

=**=(beneran)END(dengan gajenya)=**


End file.
